The Populars
by Ember McLain
Summary: The Populars. That's what the students at Hollywood Arts call them. Two worlds collide. Popular, and unpopular. Inspired by We Are Golden by chuckyshmucky. Sorry, I have no original ideas. No new chapter, I just replaced the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I wanted to write a new story... so I'm just going to randomly start writing and see if I manage to pull together something half decent. Hope it's not horrible. (This will probably have Bade in it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade West stormed into the hallways of Hollywood Arts. Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, and Rex Powers **(Let's just say he's human in this story) **entered after her, careful not to further upset the rampaging girl. The whole school watched in wonder and fear as Jade made her way past the lockers.

"Ugh! I need coffee!" Jade screamed in frustration. She stomped over to her locker. Students scrambled to get out of her way.

"Dang girl, that time of the month again?" Rex smirked. The raven haired girl turned around and shot an icy glare down at the 4'10" teenager. He simply held up his hands in mock surrender and placed his dark shades over his eyes. The school watched in silent terror. Jade without coffee was never good news. But this morning Festus' had run out of java.

"Hey you!" Jade snapped at a young teenage girl, holding a Jet Brew cup.

"Y-yes?" the girl stammered, terrified.

"Gimme your coffee." she quickly obeyed, handing over the cup of coffee. Jade took one sip and a disgusted look crossed her face.

"Ugh! What is this?" she demanded.

"Mocha, with a shot of cream." the Hollywood Art student was almost sobbing at this point. Jade screwed up her face in disgust and threw the cup to the ground. Grumbling under her breath, she walked off. Her friends followed cautiously, warily.

Tori Vega looked around in amazement. Her new school was beautiful. Each locker was specifically decorated to the student's personality. Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see a tall girl dressed in black, stomping over with a foul expression on her face. Three other students followed behind.

"Hey! Do you know where-" the latina started before she was dragged away into the janitors closet.

"Are you out of your mind?" Robbie Shapiro snapped at her.

"No! I was just trying to ask for directions before I was dragged into a closet!" Tori protested. Robbie studied the girl carefully. She had long, wavy brown hair and tanned skin.

"You look new around here." he noted after a few minutes.

"Um... yeah." the new student was confused by this boy's strange behaviour.

"Yeah, well here's a tip that everyone at HA should know. Stay away from that group. They're the most popular kids in the school. The Populars if you must."

"The Populars?" Tori tipped her head to the side, puzzled.

"Yeah. They just kind of rose to the top. Everyone respects them, or are just afraid of them. There's Beck Oliver. Unofficial leader of the group. Decent guy. Then there's Jade West. She's pretty much mean to everyone except Cat and Beck. She loves coffee and scissors for some reason. She and Beck kind of have a thing. But they deny it. Or at least Jade denies it. If Jade catches you while Beck's not around, then..."

Robbie made a slicing motion over his neck. Tori's eyebrows shot up.

"But there were three more kids." she pointed out.

"Yeah, Cat Valentine." Robbie's expression turned to a dreamy, lovestruck one. "You can't miss her. Bright red hair. Not orange, no. She died it bright red. Surprisingly, her best friend is Jade. And, well... she's really pretty..." Robbie turned scarlet when he realised the words that had just come out of his mouth. Tori grinned.

"Someone has a crush..." she teased. Robbie shook his head in denial, but this only made Tori grin more.

"Anyways..." Robbie continued, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "There's Andre Harris. Great musician. Pretty nice guy. Best friends with Beck... And lastly... Rex Powers." Robbie's voice turned sour as he spat out the last name. Tori raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You guys have some bad history?" Tori inquired. Robbie snorted.

"Yeah. You could say that. Kid was pretty nice. We became good friends in 5th grade. But by the time we got the 8th grade, he was always bullied for being short. But then one day, his parent's died. So my parents payed funds for Rex to go to school while he lived in the orphanage. But a few months later, he was adopted by David West. Yep, Jade's dad. So the two got along pretty well, Jade treated him like her actual brother. He gained a lot of popularity. And then he ditched me!" Robbie exclaimed, indignantly.

"He ditched you?" Tori gasped, horrified.

"Yep! On the first day of high school, he went up to me and told me that he had no time to be wasting around _nerds_ like me! Now he's a complete playboy!" Tori gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." she pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. Robbie pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, you know most of the time, when I tell someone about how Rex and I used to be best friends, they laugh me off. They think it's absurd that Mr. Playboy Powers could ever be friends with me!" Robbie's shoulders drooped. Tori opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class." Robbie opened the door so that they could exit. "What class do you have?"

"Um..." Tori examined her schedule. "Drama with Mr. Sikowitz." she read aloud.

"Great! Me too! He's a little weird, but he's a great acting teacher. I'll show you the way!" With that, Robbie led her off in the direction of the acting classroom.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you liked it!**

**~ Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! 145 views in 1 day! Thank you guys so much! I'll try to get one or two chapters up today. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think an 11 year old could own Victorious?**

* * *

"Class, say hello to our newest student... Victoria!" Sikowitz grinned. The class clapped politely. Tori smiled at her new class.

"Hi! Um... yeah, I'm new here. I'm totally physiqued to be here! Oh! And you can call me Tori." she gushed. A few students waved and mumbled a greeting. Tori stepped down and sat down in a random chair. There was a simultaneous gasp. Robbie leaned over with an alarmed expression.

"Tori! Don't sit there! That's where-" his warning was cut off as a short boy, sporting a expensive leather jacket and dark shades walked in. The class tensed and waited for the explosion. The boy stopped next to Tori and stared at her, glaring through his dark glasses.

"Hey, chick. Get outta my chair." he snapped. Tori folded her arms defensively.

"...no!" she stammered. A few students shook their heads at her, in attempt to stop her. The boy raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"No?" he repeated.

"...Yeah...no!" to say Tori was intimidated by this boy was an understatement. But she wasn't going to back down. The boy glared at her.

"Who do you think you are?" he sneered.

"I'm Tori Vega, who do you think you are?" Tori snapped back, feebly.

"I'm Rex Powers..."

* * *

Tori's eyes widened. She quickly scooted off the chair and and landed on the hard floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she stuttered. Rex smirked and took his seat. He took off his sunglasses and looked down at the flustered looking girl.

"Well, cutie... I guess you've heard of me then." he grinned smugly.

"Uh..." Tori was at a lost for words. Tori had always thought that brown eyes were warm and friendly. But Rex's dark pupils bored into hers, cold and condescending. They seemed almost black, void of any affability. But there was something about him. His hair was gelled back, his straight white set of teeth. His cool, laid back, 'I'm better than you' nature that drew girls towards him. Yes, Rex Powers was very attractive, even if he wasn't even 5 feet tall. Tori snapped out of her trance and scrambled into a new chair. Rex chuckled in amusement. He nodded at Sikowitz and the stunned silence was broken.

"Well... on with the lesson then..."

* * *

"So, that was Rex Powers?" Tori finally was able to speak again. Rex's searing gaze was permanently implanted in her mind. Robbie's lips straightened into a thin line.

"Yep, he'll do that to girls. There's not a girl in school he hasn't kissed." Robbie grumbled.

"He was... kind of mean." Tori mumbled. Robbie snorted.

"Yeah? Wait till you meet Jade West. Kind of surprising that the two aren't blood related. Since you came in the middle of the day, we have lunch now. Come, I'll show you to the Asphalt Café." The two dropped their books in their lockers and made their way to Festus's grub truck.

"Hello buddies, today we have many choices. We have the burrito..." the Yerbanian man trailed off. The two students waited expectantly.

"And...?" Tori prompted. Festus looked down on them.

"Thats it, we only have the burrito." he explained. Robbie frowned.

"But you said..."

"Are you questioning me in my own truck, American?" he demanded. Robbie took a step back, fearful.

"No! No! Um... I'll take a burrito." he covered up quickly, taken aback. Tori blinked, confused.

"Um... yeah, me too." she agreed.

"Okay, that will be $5 each." **(Sorry, if that doesn't seem reasonable, I don't know how much a burrito costs in America.) **he smiled, his friendly demeanour returning. The students handed him a five dollar bill each and accepted their meals. Settling down at a table, the two began to eat.

"I'm going to get a napkin." the half-latina announced. She got up and as she was walking towards the truck she bumped into a student with cocoa brown skin and eyes. The student dropped the guitar he was holding and stumbled backwards.

"Ah!" he screamed as he fell on his back. Tori gasped and quickly offered to help him up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was just going to get a napkin, and I didn't see you there! And, oh chizz, I made you drop your guitar and-" Tori rambled and apology.

"It's cool." the teenager scooped up his guitar and held his hand out. "I'm Andre Harris." he introduced himself.

"Oh! I'm Tori Vega. Again, so sorry about that."

"Tori Vega..." Andre tested out the name.

"So Andre... wait, like Andre Harris, like one of the really popular kids?" Tori gasped. Andre smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he grinned. "You new here?" Tori looked up into his warm eyes and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Sherwood High School." she explained. Andre smiled again.

"Figures, I'd think I'd remember someone as pretty as you." Tori blushed and looked away.

"Oh! Um... thanks... uh..." Tori scrambled to find words. Her face burned a deep scarlet colour. She looked away in embarrassment. "Well, I'd better get back to my table." she admitted regretfully. Andre nodded.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where I am." Andre waved a goodbye. "Nice meeting you!" Tori blushed again and hurried back to her table.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

Tori Vega. To say she's pretty would be an understatement. And I think she liked me too! Most girls are into Beck. Some boys too. Maybe, just maybe I've got a chance with her...

"Hey Dre!" I hear Jade call to me. "What happened? You got stuck in a ditch or something?" I smile. Typical Jade. Most people would wonder why I tolerate Jade, but I've known her since 5th grade, and once you get to know her she's about as scary as a teddy bear. Not that she wants anyone to know that.

"I was talking to the new girl. Tori Vega." I explained. Rex frowned.

"Vega? Hmph! Chick stole my seat during Sikowitz!" he grumbled. Jade frowned at this news. Uh oh, if Rex doesn't like somebody, Jade doesn't like them. And if Jade doesn't like someone, then they're in big trouble...

"Jade, don't." I begged her. She stared at me incredulously, then smirked.

"Someone's crushing on the new girl." Cat teased in a sing-song voice. I blushed furiously. No I wasn't! I mean, she's pretty and all, but... I was about to defend myself when Beck ran up to us.

"Hey guys." he grinned. "Hey Jade." he gave his charming smile. Jade rolled her eyes but I could see a hint of a smile grace her lips. "What's up?"

"Andre likes the new girl. Tori Vega." Cat informed him with a cheerful grin. My eyes widened. Beck would hold this over me forever.

"No I don't!" I cried, defensively. Beck smirked.

"Where is she?" he asked. I scanned the tables and saw her sitting with Robbie Shapiro.

"Over there." I pointed. Beck gave her a once over.

"Well, she is pretty." he smirked, watching Jade in the corner of his eye. The girl frowned and looked away. Why don't the two just date already? I frowned at my best friend. He thought Tori was pretty? I really hoped he didn't try anything...

* * *

**Beck's POV**

She _is _pretty. And the perfect way to get Jade jealous. I entered my film-making class, and to my delight, I saw the brunette head of none other than Tori Vega. Striding over confidently, I sat down next to her. For a minute, guilt washed over me. It wasn't right to lead this girl on, to make Jade jealous. But, I really loved Jade. And I know she feels the same way about me, even if she won't admit it. I will do anything to get her to admit that we have something special.

"Hey." I give her my best smile. Tori turns her head to gaze at me.

"Um... hi." she smiles back.

"You look new here. What's your name?"

"Tori Vega. You?"

"Beck Oliver." her eyes widened. I see she's heard of me.

"Oh! Um... hi! You're one of the Populars. Hi." Tori's sentences become unsteady and she struggles to speak properly. I grin, my plan is working. We chat throughout the class, I even ask the teacher if we can partner up. Thankfully, Ms. O'Brien allows it and I get to know Tori more and more. As class ends, I walk out with her, laughing and chatting away. I see Jade by her locker, placing her books away. I make sure to laugh especially loud as I pass her. She turns around, and I think I see a flicker of jealousy, but her face remains neutral. I frown, that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I flirt with Tori, especially when Jade's around. But she doesn't seem to be reacting. Finally, at the end of the day, I pull Tori into an empty hallway.

"Tori, I know I've only met you for a couple of hours, but... I think that we have something special." I smile down at her. Tori's eyes widen hopefully. I lean down and Tori's eyes flutter shut. Before I know it, my lips are on hers.

'What am I doing?' I think to myself. I wasn't supposed to kiss her! No! This was all wrong. I wanted it to be Jade that my arms were around. Tori's lips were coated in strawberry lip gloss, it just didn't feel right. I pulled away and looked down at Tori's smiling face. Behind us, I hear a twisted sob. I turn around quickly. There, I see Jade, clad in black, tears streaming down her face.

Crap...

* * *

**Bade drama! Sorry Bori fans, but that's not going to happen in this story. What did you think? Please review! **

**~ Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Yeah, I really wanted to get the third chapter up after the cliffhanger. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade watched in horror as Beck, the love of her life leaned down to kiss another girl. No! This couldn't be happening. How could he do this to her? Jade let out a twisted sob and fled, salty tears and mascara staining her face.

The poor girl had to pull over twice because she couldn't see through the tears. Jade wasn't sure how many laws she had broken when she speeded over to Cat's house. Fumbling for the spare key, Jade entered the house and ran upstairs to Cat's room. She knocked on the door, her fingers shaking. The door swung open and her best friend greeted her with an excited squeal and a tight hug. Then she noticed the miserable expression on her face.

"Jadey? What's wrong?" she pulled her friend into the bedroom and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"Beck, h-he kissed another girl!" Cat gasped in horror and pulled the heartbroken girl into another hug.

"Oh, Jadey. I'm so sorry." she sympathised. Jade took a shaky breath and turned to her redheaded friend.

"Can you call Andre over?" Cat nodded and reached for the phone. Punching in Andre's phone number, she rubbed Jade's back comfortingly. Andre picked up and Cat explained the whole situation to him. Within 5 minutes, Andre was in the bedroom, holding the sobbing girl in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jade. Beck's a jerk." Andre grumbled into her hair. Jade just let the tears flow.

"I can't believe he kissed her. I mean, he's flirted with other girls before, but he's never kissed them!" Jade cried. Andre stroked her hair.

"I know princess. And he's going to pay for being such a jerk."

Cat handed Jade a cup of hot cocoa.

"Do you know who he kissed?" she asked softly.

"I-I think it was that new girl. Tori." Jade gulped. Andre froze. Beck had kissed her? Even though he knew that Andre liked her? How could he? Andre looked down at Jade. Beck was being a complete jerk. He knew one thing. Beck Oliver was going to pay. And he was going to pay badly.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Crap. Crap. Tori looked up at me in confusion.

"Beck? Who was that girl?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"That was Jade." I admitted. Tori gasped.

"W-was there something between you two? Did I-" I cut her off.

"No, Tori. This whole thing was my fault. I led you on to get Jade jealous. I never should have brought you in to this. I'm sorry." Tori bit her lip.

"Go after her. Apologize." Tori demanded. I looked at her in shock. What? No tears? No tantrums? That was it?

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You heard me. Go after her and apologize." she repeated firmly. "Robbie told me that there was something between you two, and if that's true, then go after her." I nodded.

"Thanks Tori." I called back. I ran into the parking lot. Jade's car was already gone. Chizz. She probably went to Cat's. I jumped in my car and sped until I got to Cat's house. I saw that Jade's and Andre's cars were already parked there. I rushed inside and raced up to Cat's bedroom. I knocked on the door, frantic. I heard footsteps and Andre greeted me with an annoyed scowl. I saw Jade crying on Cat's bed. Crap.

"Andre, I-" I tried to get past him but he wouldn't let me.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I need to talk to Jade." I pleaded.

"I think you've hurt her enough." he growled, blocking my path.

"Please Andre. Let me talk to her." I was practically begging at this point. But he still wouldn't let me through.

"Stay away from Jade." he snapped. I pushed him out of the way and made my way to Jade. She turned her back to me and continued to cry.

"Jade!" I reached out to her. But Cat placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. I bit my lip. I needed to talk to her. But obviously she didn't want to talk to me.

"Why?" she demanded.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why did you kiss her?" she repeated through tears. I looked down.

"I-I don't know. But it's not her I want, it's you! Please Jade, just let me-"

"Get out." she whispered hoarsely.

"No, Jade please..." I was on the verge of tears.

"I said get out!" Jade screamed, pulling a pair of scissors from her boot. I looked down, defeated. Dejectedly, I walked out of the room, Andre slamming it behind me. I had ruined the one real relationship I could ever have.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"I said get out!" I screamed. I pulled a pair of scissors from my boot. Beck went silent, sullenly, he walked out of the room. Great, now he can go and have a perfect relationship with perfect Ms. Vega. And break mine and Andre's hearts in the process. How could he? How could he treat me like I was special, then go and kiss another girl? And he had the nerve to come back here and pretend that he was sorry! I guess I was never anything special in Beck's eyes. Because no one could ever love the dark and creepy Jadelyn West.

I heard the front door close and I collapsed on the bed. A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall. Ugh! Why was I so weak? Why was I crying so much over a boy? How could I let Beck hurt me so much? I knew the answers to all these questions. But I refused to admit them.

I loved him.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I heard the jingle of keys and the front door opened.

"'Sup sis?" I greeted her. When she didn't answer, I placed my phone down and took a look at her. Her mascara was smudged and her nose was tainted red. Crap. This must be bad. Jade never cried. Never. "What happened?" I asked, my tone much softer this time.

"Beck. He kissed another girl." Jade croaked out. He what? That idiot! How could he do this? My eyes widened.

"I-I'm so sorry Jade." I stammered. I went for an awkward hug. I didn't really know how to handle these kind of things. But I knew one thing. Tomorrow morning, Beck Oliver was going to get it good.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

I stormed up to Beck. Rumours were already flying around about Beck and Tori. Beck and Jade.

"Oliver!" I yelled. Beck turned to look at me and I punched his jaw. Shocked, he stumbled backwards.

"Dude! What the chizz?" he yelled. "That was for hurting my sister!" I growled. The shock in his eyes turned to sorrow.

"I probably deserve that." he muttered. Probably? Of course he deserved that!

"You got that right!" I snapped.

"Look, Rex. I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I really want to make it up to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? Well you better do it soon." With that, I stormed off.

* * *

**How was it? Don't worry Bade fans. Beck and Jade aren't over. But what kind of story would this be without some Bade drama? Please Review!**

**~Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to get one last chapter done before 9:30. Let's see if I can do it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**xxBadeRomancexx: Poor Jade :( But don't worry, it's not the end of Bade!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

'Jade, where are you? We really need to talk.' I thought. I swerved through the lunch tables until I saw the raven-headed girl, flanked by Andre and Cat. They sat down at our usual table, where Rex greeted them.

'Oh gosh, this is going to be harder than I thought. Jade will never let me make a scene in front of all these people. I'll have to get her alone. But Andre and Cat won't leave her side. From the glare Andre's giving me, it looks like I won't be welcome there. I guess I'll have to sit somewhere else.'

Catching the eyes of Tori, I walked over to join her.

"Hey Tori." I muttered a greeting. Her eyes lit up.

"Hey! Beck! So how'd things go with Jade?" she grinned. My shoulders droop.

"Not so well. She doesn't even want to talk to me now." I sighed. Tori's face fell.

"Oh... well. Keep trying." she suggested, trying to keep optimistic. I gave a simple nod. A nerdy looking boy with curly hair and glasses sat down. I think his name is Robert or something.

"Hey Tori." he greeted his friend. "Hey-" he looked over to me. "Oh my gosh, you're Beck Oliver. And... y-you're sitting at our table, and..." he gasped. I nodded sullenly and reached over to take on of his french fries. The poor boy looked stunned. "Beck Oliver just took one of my french fries!" the boy gave a high pitched squeal that Cat would be proud of. I blinked.

"Yeah." I nodded. The kid looked like he was about to faint.

"So... um... why are you, you know... sitting here? I mean... not that you're not welcome here! It's just..." Robert trailed off. I gave him a weak smile.

"Well, I already know Tori, and I don't think I'll be welcome at my own table." I muttered. Robert nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Trouble in Bade land?" he sympathised. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Bade?" Bade Land? What was this kid talking about?

"You know... Beck... Jade... Bade?" Robert prompted.

"Um... yeah. Sure, of course." I pretended to understand. People made ship names for us? Wow, the kids here are really crazy.

I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Well, see ya.'' I walked off. I needed a way to get Jade alone so I could apologize. I had free period, so I had time to think of an idea. Andre and Cat obviously won't leave her side. And Jade doesn't want to talk to me. What could I do?

Well, Jade doesn't want to talk to me. But she doesn't need to know that it's me. I grabbed a piece of construction paper from the art room and set to work.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Jade gasped in shock as she opened her locker. 15 yellow roses, fully in bloom lay in her locker. A note lay in front of them. She took the piece of cardboard and read in wonder.

_Dearest Jade,_

_Please come to Madison West Park on Saturday 12:00 pm._

Jade frowned. The note wasn't signed. She didn't want to go up to Madison West Park with some random stranger. But, what if it was important? Jade sighed. Tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have much time to contemplate this. Jade had a small suspicion of who had sent her the flowers. She would go, but she was bringing her scissors.

* * *

Jade's phone buzzed. She reached over to check it. She had a new message from someone with no caller id.

_Are you here yet?_

Jade assumed this was the person who had sent her the flowers and card. Using one hand, she quickly typed back a response.

_Almost, I'm still on Melrose Ave._

As Madison West Park came into view, Jade took a deep breath. She pulled over and got out of the car. This had better be worth it. She saw a figure in the distance, he waved to her and she walked towards him. As she got closer she realised her suspicion was right. Sure enough, Beck Oliver was there waiting for her. The pale girl took in her surroundings. The wind felt nice blowing through her hair, and the trees had turned amber and had fallen to the ground. She hadn't felt this relaxed for a while now.

"You came." Beck sounded surprised. Jade simply gave a curt nod. Beck smiled.

"Do you know what yellow roses mean?" he asked. Jade nodded again.

"They stand for friendship." Beck grinned.

"And do you know what it means to send 15 roses?" he asked. Jade's lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

"It stands for apology." she confirmed. The canadian took Jade's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Jade, I'm really sorry. I... wasn't thinking straight that day. I led Tori on to make you jealous, and... it wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Tori, and it wasn't fair to you. Please Jade... please forgive me." he begged. Jade's crystal blue eyes shone with hurt and betrayal.

"Beck..." she started.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. At first, I was shocked by your attitude. But, I loved how you were so different compared to the other girls. I loved how you didn't just like me for my looks, or my hair. I loved how you actually seemed to have an opinion of your own. And I don't want anyone else. Not Tori, not any other girl. Jadelyn August West, I love you."

Jade looked up at him in shock. The love of her life loved her back. She bit her lip.

"Beck... I love you. I really do." she whispered. Beck's eyes shone with relief. "But, you really, really hurt me. And... I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship with you." she admitted. Beck's shoulders drooped. He had really hurt her. And he would regret it for the rest of his life. Jade looked up at him hesitantly. "Can we... take things slow?" she asked. Beck grinned. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I can do slow."

* * *

**I know it's short. But I don't have a lot of time here. So, short, but sweet. What did you think?**

**~Isabelle**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... here's a new chapter. You probably realised that Tori hasn't met Jade and Cat properly yet. So here you go. And sorry if the title is kinda misleading. This won't be about bittersweet memories or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Jade and Cat. Cat and Jade. Dark and light. Yin and Yang. Complete opposites. Yet the enigma pair were best friends. Yes, believe it or not: fierce, bitter Jade West and sweet, loveable Cat Valentine were indeed the best of friends. Who would have thought?

Tori hummed a soft tune to herself as she walked down the hallway. Suddenly, the latina collided with a flash of black and brown. Rubbing her head, she got up. She realised she had bumped into another student, covered head to toe in black clothing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should really start watching where I'm going!" Tori gasped. She offered her hand to the girl. But she simply got up herself and glared at the new student.

"Yeah, you should." The girl snapped. She studied Tori for the first time, and her scowl deepened. 'Oh... it's that gank who kissed Beck.' she thought. Tori stared into the girl's icy blue eyes, and the first thought that popped into her mind was: the Ice Queen. Yes, she was beautiful, but a vicious scowl marred her face. Those frosty blue eyes only enforced her notion. Tori felt very uncomfortable under her condescending gaze. An awkward silence fell over the two girls.

"Um... I'm Tori Vega." Tori offered a smile, in attempt to break the silence. Was is just her? Or did the girl's eyes seem to darken to a hazy gray colour?

"Jade West." the girl replied. Tori felt a lump form in her throat. Jade? Jade West? The fearsome girl whom everyone feared in HA? The girl who's kinda boyfriend she kissed? Jade hid the satisfaction she felt when fear flickered in Tori's eyes. 'Yeah, you should be scared.' she smirked internally.

"Well, Vega. Guess I'll see you around then." Jade huffed. Just before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and I suggest you try to keep on my good side. Bad things happen to those who don't." With that, the dark girl walked off, leaving Tori feeling very frightened. For the rest of 4th period, Tori found herself watching her back constantly, jumping at every sudden noise, and biting her fingernail; a habit she had left behind in 5th grade. Yet, behind the cruel words, something drew Tori towards this mysterious girl. She wanted to get to know her better. Because no one could be just a one-dimensional mean girl, could they? But dare she tread too close?

"Hello?" Tori's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sweet giggling. She looked up in surprise. "Class is over silly!" the voice continued. Tori stared at the girl who had spoken. She had sparkling brown eyes, and a friendly smile graced her features. But the most surprising part, her hair was bright red. 'You can't miss her, her hair is bright red.' Tori recalled Robbie's words.

"Hi, um... are you Cat Valentine?" she guessed. The girls smile widened.

"Uh huh! How'd you know? Are you physic?" Tori's new acquaintance gasped. The brunette blinked.

"No... I just haven't seen anyone else with bright red hair around here." Cat giggled again, skipping off to the doorway. She turned back.

"You coming?" she asked. Tori raised an eyebrow. She realised that she hadn't made many friends so far. Robbie and Beck were the only ones who came to mind. And she was pretty sure that Jade West would not classify her as a 'friend'.

"Well... okay then." she beamed. The two set off. The red head turned to Tori.

"I have free period now. You?" Tori pulled out her schedule.

"Same." Tori grinned. Cat squealed in elation.

"Yay! Bonding time!" With that, the girl literally bounced away, a flabbergasted Tori following behind.

* * *

"What's your fave colour?" Cat asked. Tori thought for a moment.

"Um... blue, I guess. Yours?" Cat grinned.

"Red!" she burst in to laughter. "Like red velvet cupcakes! Oh! One time, my brother-" Tori's eyes widened and she quickly cut her off.

"That's great! Who do you have a crush on?" she spluttered out quickly. She had learned the hard way, not to let Cat talk about her brother. Cat's face turned the same shade as her hair.

"I have a boyfriend." she stated. "His name is Danny."

Cat quickly avoided further interrogation.

"Who do you like?" she countered. Tori blinked, taken aback. Who _did _she like? Cocoa brown skin and warm, dark eyes came to mind. No! No no no no no! She could not have a crush on one of the Populars!

"No one." she stated. Tori sincerely hoped that Cat would buy it. The red head looked a little skeptical, but quickly brushed it away and offered another bright smile. Immediately, Tori felt guilty. Cat had trusted her with her secret, why wouldn't she return the favour?

"KK! Now, who's your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" she asked. Tori pondered the question.

"Well, back in Sherwood, I guess my best friend was this girl called Natalie. We'd known each other since 5th grade." she shrugged. "How 'bout you? Who's your best friend?" Cat's face lit up.

"Easy! Jadey!" the red head grinned.

_Jade?_

* * *

Tori's mouth fell agape.

"Jade? Like, as in Jade West?" she repeated in disbelief? Cat only nodded, oblivious to her friend's bewilderment.

"Yep! We've been besties since kindergarden!" she exclaimed. Tori's jaw only dropped lower. Since kindergarden? How could bitter Jade West and sweet Cat Valentine have been best friends, since kindergarden? Tori tried to wrap her head around this new revelation, but failed.

"You? And Jade West? Friends?" she restated. Cat's cheerful expression melted into one of confusion.

"Yeah, why?" she blinked. Tori scrambled to find a response.

"N-nothing! It's just that... you're so... and she's so..." she struggled. "You two are just so... different!" she managed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat cried in agitation. Tori realised she had offended the girl and quickly tried to back up.

"No! No! I'm just saying! You two have, such different personalities! I didn't mean to offend you!" she covered up, surprised by the outburst. Cat's smile returned.

"Oh! Kk then!" Tori frowned at the girl's sudden mood swings. Before she could say anything, the bell rang again. The two girls quickly made their way to their next classes.

* * *

**(A/N: This is going to be a party scene. But it will be completely child appropriate. There will be no mention of alcohol, drugs, etc. The only PDA will be kissing/hugging, nothing more)**

Tori scanned the text. _Come to 7360 Hollywood Hills at 7:30 for party._ It read. This must be the place. She could hear the sounds of music and dancing coming from the house. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. Merely seconds after she had rung the doorbell, the door swung open. André greeted her with open arms.

"Tori! You made it!" the host beamed. Tori smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me!" she laughed over the loud music. The two made their way around the mass of dancing couples. They settled by the drinks table and made idle chit-chat. Suddenly, Andre felt a lump in his throat, he tried to swallow it down, but failed.

"Hey Tori..." he started, quietly. Tori was puzzled by the sudden change in demeanour.

"Yeah?" she offered a smile. Andre bit his lip.

"D-do you... you know, have any feelings... for someone? Like Beck?" he mumbled. He prayed silently to himself. 'Please don't let her like Beck! Please!' Tori's eyes widened.

"No! No, I... I thought I did. But... I guess, I've realised he's made for someone else." she smiled, tipping her head in the direction of the happy couple. Andre gazed over at Beck and Jade and returned the smile. Tori pressed on.

"And, I guess... I've realised..." Andre stared at her hopefully.

"Yes?" he prompted. The two stared at each other. Tori bit the inside of her mouth. Andre's breathing became quicker. Butterflies stirred inside of her. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. Andre leaned down, softly caressing her cheek. Tori's eye's fluttered shut. Their lips came closer and closer. Soon, they were an inch apart... a centimeter... Andre's heart had never beat so fast before. Their were just about to make contact. Then, a horrified scream erupted throughout the house.

* * *

Cat Valentine twirled around, looking for her boyfriend. She skipped up to Beck and Jade.

"Have you seen Danny?" she asked. The two separated. Beck shook his head, Jade shrugged.

"Have you checked upstairs?" she asked. Cat shook her head.

"I'll do that now. Thanks!" she skipped off and the couple resumed kissing. Cat made her way up the stairs. She was passing Andre's bedroom when she heard strange noises coming from inside. Confused, Cat turned the knob. What lay inside horrified Cat. Choking back a sob, Cat couldn't help the heartbroken scream from leaving her lips.

The two people inside the room turned their heads towards her. The girl sneered.

"Who's she?" she snapped. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No one, Charlotte. Ignore her." he smirked. Cat felt tears streaming down her face. No one? Cat turned away and quickly fled. She stumbled down the stairs and fumbled for the door handle. From there, the devastated girl ran to her car and sobbed. How could he? She had thought they were something special. And Danny called her nothing! Why? Why would he do this? She felt a knock on the glass and saw a boy with curly hair and glasses. She recognised him as Robbie Shapiro from her spanish class.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Cat bit her lip and nodded. Smiling sadly, Robbie opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat.

"What happened?" he urged, gently. A fresh wave of tears streamed down Cat's face.

"Danny! H-he... he kissed another girl!"

* * *

Tori and Andre jumped apart, shocked by the sudden interruption. Tori blushed.

"Um..." she looked away in embarrassment. But Andre frowned.

"That was Cat!" he realised. He saw a flash of red hair heading towards the door. He glanced over to Beck and Jade's direction. Jade looked over to him, worried. _Cat_ she mouthed. Andre nodded as he struggled to weave his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me!" he called out as he was lost in the horde of guests. Ugh! Why had he invited this many people? Finally, he managed to reach the front door. Beck and Jade were already running towards their friend's car. Together, they rushed towards the car. They saw Robbie Shapiro inside, rubbing Cat's back. Jade opened the door.

"Cat! Are you okay?" she demanded. Cat looked up to see her best friend. Immediately, she leaped out of the car and embraced Jade in a tight hug.

"Danny! H-he kissed another girl!" she sobbed uncontrollably. Beck and Andre joined them in their embrace. Beck and Andre locked gazes. Andre might still be angry at his best friend, but they would set aside their rivalry. For Cat. They knew one thing for certain. Danny sure was going to get it.

* * *

**Sorry Tandre fans about that interrupted kiss! Not a lot of Cabbie, but there will be more! Please review! Oh! And I hope that Jade lovers were satisfied with Jade's attitude in this chapter!**

**~ Isabelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Omg, my computer restarted, so I lost all the work I was doing on this chapter. Now I have to redo it :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

"I think you're swell..." Robbie finished, strumming his guitar. The class applauded politely. Robbie glanced hopefully over to the girl it was dedicated to. The redhead was beaming at him. A flush of heat rose to his cheeks, and the boy quickly scurried back to his chair. Fortunately, the bell rang and the students dispersed.

"We have a special schedule today! You now have lunch!" Anthony reminded the departing class. As Robbie gathered his things, he was surprised that Cat Valentine fell into step with him.

"Sit with me!" Cat squealed as she and Robbie exited class. Robbie stopped in his tracks. Cat Valentine wanted _him_, Robbie Shapiro to sit with her?At the Populars' Table?

"For real?" he gasped.

"For real!" Cat confirmed, giggling. Robbie couldn't help the ecstatic smile from spreading across his face.

"Sweet!" he cheered. So many emotions ran through his heart. Joy, excitement, anxiety, elation, and the most prominent one: fear. Fear of Jade West. Fear that the Populars would reject him. Fear that Cat would reject him. "But... what about your friends?" he voiced his worries. Cat giggled.

"Don't be silly! You'll be fine!" she slapped his arm softly. Then her face fell. "Oh... wait." she briskly opened her locker and pulled out a long list. She handed it to Robbie. "Just don't mention these thing in front of Jadey and you'll be okay!" Robbie glanced at the list. It was rather long.

"Ducks?" he asked, confused as he scanned through the list.

"She hates the sound they make." Cat laughed and skipped off. "See you at lunch!" Robbie gave the list another look.

"Carpeting?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Everything seemed normal at lunch. Cheerleaders and jocks flirted. Athletes discussed game scores. Gossip was flying around. Different cliques avoided each other. And the table in the center of the Asphalt Café: the Popular's Table, seemed perfectly normal. Beck and Jade made out. Andre glared at Beck, as he had been doing for a while now. Rex admired his reflection. Cat offered random stories about her brother. Yes, everything was normal. Until a curly haired boy began walking towards the center table. At first, no one thought much of it. But he was not changing direction. As he neared the table, all conversations died down.

Jade narrowed her eyes. Beck tilted his head in confusion. Andre forgot his silent staring competition to turn his head and look. Rex raised his eyebrows, shocked and impressed. Cat squealed in excitement. No one spoke. Everyone stared, horrified as Robbie Shapiro sat down next to Cat. The students waited for Jade's explosion. But not a sound came from the girl. Tori stared from across the cafeteria. What was her friend doing? He himself had warned her not to mess with the Populars! Finally, Jade broke the silence.

"There's a... thing... at our table." she noted, giving Cat a questioning look. Cat pouted at her friend, silently pleading her. Jade rolled her eyes and beckoned for the students to continue eating. The redhead threw her arms around the newcomer.

"Guys! You know Robbie! He has spanish class with me! And he's in Sikowitz's with us!" she urged. The group still looked puzzled. Except for Rex.

"Oh... yeah, him..."

"Um... sure."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"'Sup Shapiro?"

The group offered little recognition. Robbie shifted uncomfortably.

"Cat... if they don't want me here, I can leave..." he offered. Cat shook her head stubbornly.

"Look! They like you!" she insisted, gesturing to her friends. Robbie turned to look. But the sight that greeted him did not enforce Cat's words at all. The group had continued with their own business. Making out... checking refections... glaring... Robbie sighed.

"Sure..."

* * *

"Now! For this project... you will have to do... something..." Sikowitz announced. Jade mock gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Sikowitz nodded at her, completely serious.

"Yes... now... do any of you know what that something is?" he continued, mysteriously. Tori spoke up.

"No... how are we supposed to know what it is, if you don't-"

"Yes! Correct Tori! Very good!" Sikowitz praised, sipping his coconut. Tori frowned in confusion. "As Tori said... you will be in groups of 7 or 8. And... you will need to spend time together. When you experience something... interesting... you will have to write a paper on it. You need to tell me _why _it was interesting. _What_ made it interesting? _When_ exactly did it get interesting..." Sikowitz explained.

"Any questions? No? Alright. Now for the first group: Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Rex, Cat and Robbie. You will be in one group..."

* * *

"So... let's introduce ourselves." Andre offered. The seven group members lay on the floor of Tori's living room. "I'll start. My name is Andre... and I like music. Alright, next."

"Um... I'm Beck... and I... am Canadian?" Beck continued. Tori picked up from there.

"I'm Tori... and I like watching Celebrities Under Water." the latina smiled to the group. Andre and Tori shared an uneasy glance. They hadn't really talked since the almost-kiss.

"Jade. I like scissors." Jade offered, dryly.

"I'm Cat! Like the animal! Oh! I like red velvet cupcakes! See? Look! My hair is the same colour of a red velvet cupcake! And I like kittens, and puppies! Oh! Once, my brother was at an animal shelter... and this dog bit his butt! So my brother thought he had rabies! He went around biting people! He bit the old lady that lived across the street. She fainted." the perky girl informed the group.

"That's great... yeah amazing. So... I'm Rex, not like you didn't already know me. And I... like that handsome boy in the mirror." Rex smirked.

"He also... likes to watch Princess Pony Land, when he thinks no one is listening." Jade snorted. Rex's eyes widened.

"It's called My Little Pony! And there is nothing wrong with being a brony! I'm still hardcore!" Rex defended himself. Cat gasped.

"Yay! Pony power forever!" she squealed, flinging her arms around her friend. Rex groaned, pushing her off.

"Well, Shapiro?" he prompted.

"Oh! Um... I'm Robbie. I like playing the guitar." Robbie finished. The group fell into an awkward silence.

"So... what... interesting things... should we do?" Tori asked.

"Watch a movie?" Robbie suggested. Tori shook her head.

"No... we'd just be sitting around watching a screen. Nothing interesting there."

"We can't just do something interesting. It has to be spontaneous." Jade protested. Beck nodded.

"Why don't we go to the beach and see what happens." Andre offered. The rest of the group shrugged in agreement.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Could work."

"The beach it is then." Beck smiled.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Beck announced as he exited his truck. Jade followed after. Beck opened the door to the RV and allowed his friends to climb out.

"Let's have some fun then!" Tori cheered. The group cheered along with her. A period of silence followed. They shuffled their feet and glanced at one another.

"Fun?" Robbie prompted, gesturing to the ocean. The group nodded.

"Yep. Sure."

"Sound good."

"Yeah... let's do that."

The group ran down to the soft white sand. Cat giggled as the powdery sand sifted between her toes. She stopped and leaned down to shake the sand out of her flip flops. As she stood up straight again, she felt something cold melt against her shoulders and neck.

"Eep!" she shrieked, spinning around quickly. She was met face to face with a boy, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" he apologised, still gripping the now empty ice cream cone in his hand. Cat looked up at his face and smiled.

"It's okay..." she giggled, poking his stomach. The boy returned her smile.

"Well, sorry again. I'm Ryan." he introduced himself. Cat chuckled.

"Hi there Ryan! I'm Cat... but you can call me... Cat." she batted her eyelashes, sidling up to him. Ryan smiled, amused.

"Cat. I like it. You wanna go hang?" he offered. Cat's smile only broadened.

"Sure!" she prodded his stomach once again, her friends forgotten. The two walked off. Robbie watched from afar and sighed. Maybe it had been wishful thinking, hoping that Cat might like him. Who was he kidding? Of course it was wishful thinking! Obviously Cat would want to date someone good looking like that Ryan guy, instead of himself. With his head hanging low, Robbie walked off.

* * *

"Um... Andre? Can we talk?" Tori asked. Andre turned around.

"Oh! Yeah... sure! Of course..." he bit his lip. Tori gulped.

"Well... we've kinda been... avoiding each other since... you know... But, I don't want things to be awkward between us. Can we... start over?"

"Start over. Yeah... that sounds... good." Andre nodded.

"Friends?" Tori held her hand out.

"Friends." Andre confirmed, attempting to cover up his disappointment. Just friends? That was it? They weren't even going to try and redo things? Or maybe she wanted to be with Beck. Just like every other girl did. And obviously, Andre would get pushed aside and friend zoned.

"So... what have you been up to lately?" Andre tried to pick up a conversation. Tori shrugged.

"Oh, you know... not much." she glanced at Andre through the corner of her eye. "You know... I might get back into the dating game again." she hinted. Andre fumed inside. Of course she pe would. She'd probably go after Beck wouldn't she? She'd almost kiss him, and then just leave like that. He snorted.

"Well good luck with that." he sneered, heading back to the RV.

* * *

"Do you know that Robbie kid?" Jade faced her adopted brother. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Kid's a loser." he snorted. Beck frowned.

"How do you know him?" he pushed. Rex shrugged indifferently.

"Met him in 5th grade." he gave yet another short answer.

"Were you guys friends?" Beck urged. Rex groaned at the interrogation.

"I don't know. I guess. Don't know why Cat bothers with him. The kid could never do anything right. Always messed up everything. Like I said. He was a loser back then, and he's a loser now."

"Well, you weren't saying that when my parents were paying for your school fees!" they heard an indignant cry behind them. Robbie Shapiro glared at his former best friend. "You know, I may be a loser. But at least I'm not a backstabbing wazzbag!" he snapped before turning on his heel and storming off. The three friends stared in shock.

What had just happened?

* * *

"I hope you see that the reason I gave you this project is very vital to scriptwriting. Yes, when you are writing a movie or a play, you must know what will grab the audience's attention, and why. Now, Group 1: Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Rex, Cat and Robbie, you're up first." Sikowitz beckoned for the 7 students to come up. The group glanced at each other nervously. After their trip to the beach, they had avoided each other at all costs. The kids climbed up onto the stage and whispered amongst themselves.

"We'll just have to wing it." Jade hissed. The group nodded. Robbie cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Our group went to the beach, it was very spontaneous and there were many _interesting_ encounters. Even though, _some _people tended to forget things from the past..." he shot a pointed glare at Rex, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, other than the occasional _eavesdropping, _it was fine." Rex cut in. Robbie snorted.

"No, it was not fine... because not only did people wrongly accuse others, they also ran off with other people outside our group!" Robbie turned on Cat. The redhead gasped.

"But... he made salmon tartare!" she protested. Robbie grumbled.

"Oh! So suddenly the pretty fella who makes salmon tartare is so much better than the boy who helped you through a heartbreak! The boy who made you a song! The boy who came after you even when all your popular friends were inside partying!" he snapped. Andre's eyes widened.

"We did come after her! As soon as we heard her scream, we tried to follow her! But it was too crowded!" he growled.

"Yeah, if she hadn't screamed, maybe we would have finished something." Tori mumbled to herself. Andre whipped around to face her.

"I went out to check on my friend! And it's not like you care! We almost kiss and then suddenly you're all goo goo over Beck!" he snapped. Tori gaped in shock. Jade widened her eyes at her boyfriend.

"That's not true!" Tori protested. "I don't like Beck! And even if I did, apparently Cat is more important to you than I am!"

"Her boyfriend kissed another girl! Just like you kissed another girl's boyfriend! Isn't that right? Beck?" he turned the argument on to his once best friend.

"Hey! Back off! None of this was Tori's fault. Me and Jade weren't dating at the time! She wouldn't admit it, so we weren't official yet!" The Canadian held up his hands defensively. Jade whirled around to her boyfriend.

"Oh! So suddenly this is my fault?" she demanded. Beck placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. "Obviously you'd take perfect Ms. Vega's side over mine!" she accused him.

"No! I was just-" Beck attempted to defend himself, but Jade wouldn't hear it.

"Well, since you love sharing spit with Vega so much, go ahead! See if I care!" Jade stormed out the door and slammed the door behind her. Cat squeaked in fear.

"Jadey!" she called after her best friend, but thought it best not to go after her.

"Wow, great job Beck." Andre quipped, sarcastically. Beck sighed in exasperation.

"Look! I apologised a thousand times! I apologised to Jade! I apologised to Tori! And I apologised to you!" Beck pursed his lips. Andre rolled his eyes. He grabbed a porcelain decoration from the wall. He held it high above his head, and dropped it. The china ornament shattered. He gestured to it.

"Oops! Sorry! Well, I apologised. But the problem's still there, ain't it? It's still broken! Saying sorry isn't going to fix it!" Sikowitz opened his mouth to speak.

"I hope you're going to pay for that." he muttered quietly. Beck took a deep breath.

"Okay, look. I am tired of having this argument. Call me when you're ready to act like a mature 16 year old." With that, Beck exited. Andre glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not finished! Don't ignore me when I'm yelling at you! Look at me when I'm..." the boy's angry hollers faded as they exited.

"And then there were three..." one of the students remarked. Rex turned to glare at him. A habit he had picked up from Jade.

"Shut it, Eli." he grumbled. Robbie once again turned to Cat.

"I can't do this anymore. You keep playing with my feelings. When we talk, when we hug, when we got closer, it meant something to me. But obviously it didn't mean anything to you." Cat's eyes watered.

"No... Robbie..." Cat reached out to him, but he turned his back. Letting the tears flow, she rushed out of the room.

"Well, Shapiro?" he challenged. Robbie turned is icy gaze to rest on the short student. How could he be so nonchalant about this?

"I knew you were heartless, but this is ridiculous. Do you really feel no regret? After everything my family has done for you? What is your problem with me? I've been nice to you my whole life!"

For a moment Robbie swore he saw a flicker of remorse in Rex's cold, brown eyes. But it disappeared within a heartbeat.

"I don't have a thing to be regretful for, Shapiro. I rule this school. You and your pity party are below me." Rex placed his signature shades over his eyes and departed. Robbie stared at the door for a good 5 minutes. Where was the Rex Powers that he knew? The kind, helpful Rex that had become his best friend in 5th grade? Eventually, Robbie followed out the door. Sikowitz checked the clock. Only a few seconds left of class.

"Class... dismissed?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I would have had Cat go after Jade, but I needed Cat in the room for the next part. The next chapter will probably the last, or second to last chapter :( Please review!**

**~ Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a week left of CNY holiday. I'll try to update as much as possible. Did you enjoy the last chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Even Jade West couldn't stop the rumours from spreading. Within a few days, the whole school had heard about the dramatic outburst within the Populars. Some even said that the Populars might break up. Girls sincerely hoped that Beck was now single. The teachers attempted to keep the gossip a bay. But when gossip is found in Hollywood Arts, nothing can stop it from spreading. For days, the seven students felt eyes following their every move. Each student was on alert of any information they could find. But after the argument, the drama had subsided. The Populars still sat together. But tension was thick amongst them.

"Jade," Beck relentlessly tried to talk to his... girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? But she stubbornly turned her head. Cat felt herself tearing up again.

"Don't fight." she pleaded, softly. Jade's crystal blue eyes softened.

"We're not fighting, Cat." she assured her. But as the redhead looked away, she shot an icy glare at Beck. Rex rolled his eyes.

"We were better off with you two attached by the lip." he quipped. Jade snarled at her adoptive brother. Andre rubbed his temples and walked off. As he neared Festus' truck, he saw Tori talking with Ryder Daniels. He rolled his eyes and stalked past them. Tori noticed this and growled. As Andre passed them, she grabbed Ryder's face and kissed him full on the lips. Andre halted, furious.

"You know, you seem to have a thing for other girl's boyfriends." he grumbled. Tori blinked, confused.

"What?" Ryder had been flirting with her just a moment ago!

"Ryder!" a shrill, high pitched voice screeched. Tori spun around.

"Christine!" Ryder gasped. The girl, Christine stomped over to them and slapped Ryder.

"Why are you kissing some random gank?" she demanded.

"No! It's not what you think! Sh-she kissed me! Right?" Ryder turned to Andre for support. But Andre was facing the uncomfortable looking brunette.

"That's what." he smirked, sarcastically. Tori turned to Christine, apologetically.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend, and-" she stammered. Christine cut her off.

"Wait, you didn't even bother to tell her you had a girlfriend?" she shrieked. Her boyfriend cowered.

"N-no, but I didn't think that-"

"No! You know what? We're over!" Christine snapped. Tori gasped, horrified.

"No no no no no! You don't mean that! Please tell me you don't mean that!" she bit her lip, guiltily. Ryder looked equally as appalled.

"Yeah, I do! What's it to you? Gank!" flipping her hair dramatically, Christine flounced off. Tori turned to Ryder.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! I can go talk to her if you want!" Tori winced, waiting for Ryder's outburst. But it never came.

"Nah, it's cool. Girl was annoying anyways. But that kiss was hot. Call me." Ryder winked at the brunette and handed her a slip of paper. Tori stared, mouth agape at his nonchalant attitude.

"Okay..."

* * *

"Jade! Wait up!" Beck followed after the raven haired girl. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want, Oliver?" she snapped. Beck cringed. Ouch, that stung.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can you please just give me a second chance?" he begged.

"I already gave you a second chance, and you somehow managed to mess that up too! I can't just keep forgiving you. How many second chances does it take?" Jade threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What I said was wrong, and I'm really sorry. But I don't want to be with Tori! Just please, don't be mad at me anymore!" Beck pleaded. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You obviously care more about perfect Ms. Vega. So why don't you go be with her?" she growled, stomping off.

"I'm not going to stop trying until you forgive me! And you'll have to forgive me sooner or later!" Beck called after her.

"Later!" Jade replied, angrily.

* * *

Cat and Robbie sat awkwardly in spanish class. They were the first ones there, and their seats were placed inconveniently next to each other.

"Hi." Cat offered, weakly. Robbie nodded his head in acknowledgement. Cat sighed. "I know you're mad at me, but can you please at least talk to me?" she begged. Robbie melted at her soft brown eyes gazing at him.

"Cat... I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at myself..." Robbie murmured. Cat blinked.

"Why are you mad at yourself?" she inquired. Robbie gave a small, sad smile.

"Because... I shouldn't have yelled at you! It's not your fault if you don't like me!" he gushed. Cat leaned over to hug him.

"But I do like you!" she protested.

"Yeah, as a friend!" Robbie turned his head. Cat only tightened her grip.

"But what if I don't?" she whispered. Robbie looked at her, puzzled.

"You don't like me?" his shoulders slumped. Cat looked him in the eye.

"What if I don't just like you as a friend?" she elaborated. Robbie gazed at her hopefully. Cat giggled, her serious face dissipating. She tapped his nose and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. Robbie looked like he could literally jump for joy.

"Oooh... I just got kissed by a girl..." he breathed. Cat nuzzled his cheek. Robbie practically squeaked. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he looked ready to faint.

"I don't like you. I like like you." Cat giggled. A simultaneous 'awwww' sounded. The two looked up to see their spanish class cooing at the newfound couple.

Robbie had never enjoyed being early so much.

* * *

_Shapiro Residence, Hollywood Hills 8:00_

"Robbie! Get the door!" Pam Shapiro called from upstairs. Complying, Robbie got up from the couch and walked to the door. As it swung open, Robbie saw a boy that he never thought he'd see at his house again.

"Rex?" he frowned at the visitor. What was he doing here? The boy offered a grin.

"The one and only." Puzzled, Robbie reluctantly let the guest enter his house. As the boy stepped into the abode, Robbie realised that he wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses and leather jacket.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Robbie questioned. Rex dipped his head in embarrassment.

"You know... just thought I'd stop by. Just like old times?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Robbie folded his arms.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. Rex puffed out a breath of air.

"Okay... look. I- I guess you might say that..." Rex muttered something inaudible. Robbie furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Rex took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry." he repeated. Robbie was taken aback. Rex Powers? Apologising?

"Oh... uh..." Rex's former friend was at a loss for words. "It's... okay?" Rex shook his head.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You were right. You're family was so kind to me... and I guess I kinda treated you unfairly, didn't I?"

'You could say that!' Robbie thought, internally. But instead, he offered a good-natured smile.

"Well, forgive and forget!" he offered out his arms. Rex stared him down, incredulously.

"Eh... I'm good." he declined. Robbie chuckled.

"Well, I guess Jade really rubbed off on you, didn't she? Friends?" Rex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Friends."

* * *

Tori sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. So much for making Andre jealous. Why had he been so angry at her that day?

_"I might get back into the dating game."_

_"Well good luck with that then."_

_"We almost kiss and then suddenly you're all goo goo over Beck!"_

Was that what he had meant? Did he think that she wanted to date Beck?

_"You seem to have a thing for other girl's boyfriends."_

That wasn't true! Was it? She had to fix this. But how? Tori spotted her acoustic guitar sitting by her desk. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head.

_This might just work..._

Ohhhhhh  
Let me tell you now  
Ohhhh

When I had you to myself I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Andre paused in the middle of the algorithm. Was he imagining things? No. It was very faint, but he could definitely hear someone singing. He grabbed his phone and pulled it close to his ear. No, the speakers were completely silent. But then...  
Andre walked over to his window and pulled it open. Looking down he saw Tori full out serenading him, guitar and all.

Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na

At first, Andre was shocked speechless. He simply stared, mouth agape, eyes wide as Tori Vega sang her heart out to him.

Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now

Andre laughed as Tori started the second verse. Before he knew it, he was singing along with her.

Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need

Baby, Baby (Ohh)  
(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)

Spare me of this cause  
Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
I want you back...

Andre ran downstairs to meet the girl. Tori grinned as he locked her in a tight hug.

"You know... we never did get to finish off at the party." she smirked. Andre caught on and grinned at her mischievously.

"No, we didn't. How did that go again?"

"I think it went something like this..." Tori wrapped her arms around him and fluttered her eyes shut. Leaning down, Andre caught her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. As they parted, Tori sighed in content. There was nothing to interrupt them this time.

* * *

"Jade! Open the door!" Beck pounded on Jade's front door. Just when he was about to give up, it swung open. But instead of Jade, Rex greeted him.

"Hey Rex, can I talk to your sister?" he asked. Rex sighed and pulled out a paper.

"Jade said..." Rex held up the paper and read off it. "I moved to Italy. If Rex tells you anything about me being home, then- This is ridiculous. She's in her room

"Thanks." Beck chuckled. Entering the house, he made his way up to Jade's room.

"Jade!" he called, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Ugh! I can never trust Rex to do anything! Why are you here? How do you know my address? Stalker!" Beck shook his head in amusement.

"Jade, can we not talk through a door?" he begged.

"No!" she snapped. Beck ignored her and turned the knob anyways. To his surprise, it wasn't locked. Jade turned her head to him. "I thought I said no." Beck smirked.

"Jade... come on. You can't stay mad at me forever." he prodded her arm playfully. She glared at him.

"Why not?" she challenged. Beck hesitated. He hadn't thought this far. Frankly, he hadn't even expected Jade to willingly let him in her room without chasing him out. Or threatening him with coffee.

"Cause... you love me?" he tried. Jade rolled her eyes.

"And?" Beck opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll buy you coffee for a week?" he offered. Jade glared at him, but he could see a hint of a grin showing. She considered his proposition.

"Two weeks." she demanded. Beck smiled and kissed her temple.

"Sure." he grinned, pulling her close. Jade smiled and leaned into his shoulder. For a while, they sat there in silence and tranquility. But Jade West could not stay silent for long.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Sure you are."

* * *

**Ugh, I've never written anything so cheesy before. Next chapter I have to make up for all this sappiness. I hope you guys don't puke from the sentimental lovey stuff. Anyways, good? Bad? Please review!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
